Merry Christmas, Baby
by NeverWonder
Summary: It's Christmas, and a very pregnant Rachel can't travel to Lima for the holidays. Finn decides to surprise her, but Rachel has a surprise of her own.


**A/N**: For Amanda, my very best friend, as a Christmas Present. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Finchel!Babies are the best Christmas gift I can imagine.

* * *

_i._

"I've spoiled everything." Rachel pouted, tugging at her sweater as they sat watching _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_. "I know we always go back to Lima for the holidays, and we can't this year."

"Baby, you are very pregnant, and that's sort of part my fault." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "It's just one Christmas, and we'll survive. I'd rather spend it with you than anywhere else in the entire word."

"I didn't even get to see Papa and Daddy for Hanukkah." She buried her face in his shoulder as she felt the baby move again. "Your daughter is going to be a ballerina; she's been doing pirouettes all day."

"Maybe she just wants you to reward her with another cookie; you've only eaten three dozen or so in the past two hours." Rachel rewarded his attempt at humor with a soft nudge. "You were the one saying that you ate them because she wanted them. I'm just agreeing with you."

She snuggled into his side and tried to watch the movie; it had been obvious that he was more than a little disappointed that they hadn't been able to go back to Lima for the holidays, even though New York was their true home now. She felt that disappointment too, since it would be the first time in her life that she couldn't celebrate Hanukkah with her fathers. But at nine months pregnant, she was well aware that baby girl Hudson could come at any day now. Their daughter still didn't have a name, and with Rachel a week passed her due date they had to pick one soon. The list was extensive, ranging from Carol to Olivia, but they simply couldn't agree. Rachel's eyes drifted closed, and Finn pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

When the doorbell rang at three o'clock, Finn gently shook his wife awake, and she blinked up at him with sleepy confused eyes. They weren't expecting company at all, and it was Christmas Day. Sitting up slowly, she stretched her arms above her head with a faint whimper as the tension in her body eased.

"Baby girl, I think you might want to at least brush your hair." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Finny, I was having a nice nap, and no one is coming." She yawned softly. "Besides, getting up is too hard."

"Will you stop pouting and let me help you up; clearly we have company." He offered her his hands, and she reluctantly lifted herself from the couch.

"Fine, but I need a cookie first." Finn let out a soft chuckle at her defiant pout and sent her on her way with a gentle pat on her ass as she waddled by him.

When she returned to the living room fifteen minutes later Rachel's eyes widened at the sight waiting for her. The living room was filled with people, laughing and talking, and beneath the tree there were piles of gifts where there had been only three. Puck, Mike, Blaine, Burt, her Papa, and Finn were talking about football by the tree, and Kurt, Tina, and Quinn were discussing the fact that Puck refused to marry Quinn despite the fact that they'd been together for four years. Rachel cleared her throat, and Carol and her Daddy both rushed to embrace her.

"Still no granddaughter?" Carol offered her a sympathetic squeeze. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you are definitely carrying a Hudson baby. Never on time, no matter what happens."

"Was Finn late?" Rachel chewed her bottom lip.

"I'm afraid so; he was almost two weeks late if I recall correctly." Carol hugged her again, kissing her cheek.

"Still ready to pop there, Crazy Pants?" Puck offered her a nudge, and she rolled her eyes. "You're huge!"

"Shut up, Puckerman!" Quinn gave her boyfriend a shove before wrapping Rachel in a hug. "Don't mind him; he clearly hasn't learned how to deal with women."

"I've dealt with you well enough, Fabray; just because I won't marry you don't mean I don't love you and shit—sorry, Mrs. H." Quinn rolled her eyes, and Rachel looked scandalized by his language. "Honestly, Fabray, what's a piece of paper got to do with anything?"

"We are not having this discussion here, Puckerman. It's Christmas, and we are here to celebrate with our friends." Rachel excused herself from the conversation to greet Tina, Kurt, and her daddy.

"Rachie, darling, you are still glowing and gorgeous!" Kurt wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Happy holidays sweetie."

"It would be happier if someone's daughter would decide when she's ready to arrive." Finn granted her a sheepish smile. "You look fabulous, Kurt, and I saw your new line. It's going to be a huge hit this season."

"I still can't believe you are taking extended time away from the stage. I thought you'd be jumping back into work as soon as humanly possible. Rachel Berry away from the spotlight just doesn't seem quite right."

"Finn and I talked about it, and we decided that with our savings and Finn still working we could afford for me to take some time off while she's still young. I don't want her to spend her formative years in daycare if I can help it." Finn slipped behind her, his hands spread across her abdomen and his lips pressed to her cheek from behind. "I can always go back, but she will only be a baby for a little while."

"I just wish I didn't have to work, but it's not like the agency is going to give _me _maternity leave." She leaned back against him for a moment. "But they did say I could work from home at two days a week, and it's not that hard to go over ad campaigns from the office here."

Despite Finn's insistence that she might never be able to get up, an hour later Rachel had seated herself in the floor around the tree with the rest of their family and friends; sitting in a chair above everyone else just felt so ridiculous. With Finn on her right and Blaine on her left, she was laughing at Puck's impression of Mike after he opened his gift, deluxe editions of both _Footloose_ movies, one minute and the next she let out an a soft whimper, clutching her stomach. Seconds later she felt her water break and she gasped out loud.

"Finn, the baby's coming. Finny, she's coming now. Finn," but her husband was talking to Burt about the new rocking chair he'd made for Rachel and the nursery. "Finn Christopher Hudson it's show time!"

"Show time," the words bounced around in his mind for a moment before connecting. "Oh my god, it's show time!"

Everything became a blur; Burt and Carol seemed to be the most in control, herding everyone around and issuing orders. Blaine was in charge of calling a cab, while Finn was supposed to be calling the hospital to reach Rachel's doctor. Tina, Kurt, and Quinn were gathering Rachel's hospital bags, which had been packed for the past three weeks. Puck was practically useless, mocking Finn's panic until Rachel threatened to borrow his new Mustang as her ride to the hospital. His mocking became this terrible un-Puck like concern and a weird offer to carry her out of the apartment. Finn declined for her, and he slowly guided her out the door and into the elevator, their friends and family in tow.

ii.

"Finn Hudson, you are never touching me again! I hate you!" Pain lanced up his arm because, for a tiny woman, Rachel's grip was like his hand was caught in a vice. "This is your fault, and I will never ever allow you to touch me again."

"Shh, baby it's ok." Her grip tightened, and he couldn't help but wince. "She'll be here soon, and this will all be over. I know it hurts, but you're doing great. Just remember to breathe."

"Fuck you, Hudson." A moment later guilt washed over her, and her grip loosened, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't—it hurts so much, and I can't do this."

"Yes, you can! You are Rachel Barbra Hudson, and you can do anything." A gentle hand brushed over her forehead, wiping away the sweat. "Baby girl, you are the strongest woman I know, and you are going to bring our miracle into the world. I'm right here, Rach, and I'm not going anywhere. Now push!"

"I can't do it, Finn. I can't." His lips pressed to her forehead, and he took her hand again.

"Come on babe, just squeeze my hand and push." She squeezed gently, but he shook his head, eyes staying on hers. "I don't care how hard you squeeze; you won't hurt me."

He was pretty sure his hand was damn near broken, but he didn't care. It took his little girl two and a half hours to come into the world, and Rachel had almost turned his hand purple, squeezing it so hard. But she was here now, cooing softly in her mother's arms, completely perfect in every way.

"Hey, baby girl, I'm your mommy." He could hear Rachel murmur. "You are the most beautiful baby girl in the whole wide world. Even if you've got your mommy's nose."

"Now you listen here," Rachel glanced up at the sound of his voice. "There's nothing wrong with that nose; I hope you look just like your mommy."

"Finn, would you like to hold your daughter?" She was so tiny, and he was so big and clumsy; it was like holding Rachel, as if the wrong move could break her, and he was terrified that he was going to drop her. "Mind her head."

"I'm not," but Rachel shook her head and carefully placed her in his arms; there was a soft yawn as she stretched up her tiny arms. "Hi, Melody; hi baby girl. I'm your daddy, and I love you so much. You are so loved, little one, and I'm so happy to get to meet you."

He knew it was manly to cry, but he couldn't help the tears that stung his eyes. He ran his finger over her tiny fist, his lips brushing her forehead and the small dark curls there. Melody Christine Hudson, born on Christmas Day, looked so much like Rachel, but Rachel swore that she had his eyes and smile. She blinked up at him, yawning and stretching, and he hummed softly under his breath. Rachel had drifted off to sleep, and he rocked Melody gently in his arms as he sang. _"Goodnight, my angel / Time to close your eyes / And save these questions for another day / I think I know what you've been asking me / I think you know what I've been trying to say / I promised I would never leave you /And you should always know / Wherever you may go / No matter where you are / I never will be far away"_

They'd been waiting nearly four hours, with Kurt and Puck pacing outside the room as if they were the ones expecting a baby. When the nurse finally leaned out to tell them that they could go in, she was almost knocked to the ground in the rush to get into the room. Rachel was holding Melody in her arms, humming softly under her breath, and she looked up to shush them as they entered.

"Melody, I want you to meet your family. Everyone, this is Melody Christine Hudson." Tears sparkled in her eyes as Carol approached. "Mama, would you like to hold her?"

"Oh, Rachel, sweetie," Carol was crying as she took Melody into her arms, and she bent to kiss Rachel's forehead. "Hello, Melody, it's so nice to meet you."

"Hey, what about us?" Hiram and Leroy spoke up almost simultaneously, and after a moment Carol carefully handed Melody to Hiram.

"You know, we have to have a discussion about what she'll call us. Three grandfathers and a grandmother might be difficult." Leroy chuckled as he gently stroked her cheek.

In the next thirty minutes everyone was introduced to the newest member of the Hudson family, and by the time they were finally alone again, Finn was sitting next to Rachel in her bed, holding Melody, his hands splayed across her back as he murmured nonsense to her. Rachel rested her head on his bicep, smiling a soft sleepy smile.

"You know, this is best Christmas of my entire life." His voice was a soft whisper so that he didn't wake Melody. "I love you—both of you."

"I love you too." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before reaching out to stroke Melody's hair. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
